Shattered
by bellagia8
Summary: Bella Rodriguez is usually the badass of the group, she's tough, she's brave and all around crazy but a good person. But sometimes even the tough badass has her bad days. When Bella is feeling depressed, she just isn't herself but will a certain hunter change that? Songfic to 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. Please review!


**Shattered **

A/N Hey guys! So I know it's been a long time since I've written for Supernatural but here I am and I want to focus on another one of my OC's: Bella. Bella is a redhead she is crazy and known to be a badass she sort of the Kat von Dee of the group in a way. But in this story she's a little bit different. Thw song I used is called 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except Bella, Vitani and Bella's Family nor do I own the song I'm using.**

**Bold= song lyrics**

_Italics= Flashback_

**Yesterday I died**

**Tomorrows bleeding**

**Fall into your sunlight**

**The future's open wide beyond believing **

**To know why hope dies**

**Losing what was found**

**A world so hollow**

**Suspended in a compromise **

**The silence of this sound**

**Is soon to follow**

**Somehow sundown **

Bella Rodriguez walked through the door of her motel room. She had just gotten back from a fancy family gathering meaning she had to wear a dress.

Bella was never the dress type of girl; she was more of a tomboy. Nut since everyone was wearing a dress or a suit, Bella had worn a dark maroon colored dress. The dress was strapless and was flowing at the bottom.

It wasn't the dress that mad her depressed it was what happened at the party.

_Bella had stepped in the room were her family was at. And everyone's jaw dropped._

"_Bella, honey, you look beautiful" Bella's father Jacob said._

"_Sweetheart you look amazing" Bella's aunt Michelle said._

_Once everyone told her how good she looked she smiled._

"_Thanks guys" Bella said._

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. But Bella spoke to soon, once she was settled in walked her mother, Marina._

_Bella had tried to ignore her but, Marina walked up to Bella._

"_Hello Mom" Bella said quietly. _

_Marina sneered._

"_You look disgusting"_

'You look disgusting' those words ran in her head as the memory replayed over and over in her head.

**And finding answers**

**Is forgetting all the questions**

**We call home**

**Passing the graves of the unknown**

When Bella was little, her parents had divorced. Bella lived with her dad but she visited her mom a lot too. When Bella visited her mom it was never a good time. Her mom never acknowledged her when Bella was there and when she did it was never good.

**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading **

**Illusions of the sunlight **

**And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting **

**Love gone for so long**

It was always 'Bella you're useless' 'I wish I never had you!' 'I hate you!'

Today was the day where Bella's mother actually disowned her.

"_You look disgusting" Marina sneered._

"_Mom can we please not fight today?" Bella asked calmly._

"_You ugly imbecile! Marina shouted._

"_Mom, please" Bella pleaded._

"_How dare you show your face here!" Marina yelled._

"_Marina! Don't you dare start this!" Michelle exclaimed at her sister._

"_You're nothing but a pathetic, useless waste of space!" Marina yelled at Bella, ignoring Michelle. _

"_Marina!" Jacob yelled at his ex-wife._

_Bella then started to cry in front of everyone._

"_UGH! Quit crying you ugly Bitch!" Marina yelled as she slapped her daughter across the face._

_Jacob and Michelle then went to Marina and held her back from attacking Bella even more._

_Bella then ran from the room._

"_Bella wait!" some of her family members yelled._

"_Don't ever call me your mother again! You are no longer my daughter!" _

**This day's ending is the proof of time**

**Killing all the faith I know **

**Knowing that faith is all I hold**

As Bella replayed that memory in her head she then finally broke down in tears. She knew her mom would never understand, but it just hurt so much she couldn't even explain it.

**And I've lost who I am **

**And I can't understand **

**Why my heart is so broken **

**Rejecting your love **

**Without love gone wrong **

**Lifeless words **

**Carry on**

Just then she heard a knock on her door. Bella quickly clean herself up and answered the door to find Dean Winchester standing at her doorstep.

"Hey Bella I…" Dean began but stopped as he saw her tear tracks.

"Bella what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Oh, um… it's nothing" Bella said trying to be tough.

Dean then came in, took Bella's hand in his and led her to the bed and they sat down.

**But I know **

**All I know **

**Is that the ends beginning**

"Listen to me, Bella" Dean began as Bella looked up to him.

"I know how you are, you look tough on the outside, but on the inside, something is wrong, I should know I'm like that all the time for the sake of our team. But now it's just you and me, so tell me; what's wrong?" Dean said.

Bella then broke down in tears; she then felt Dean wrap his arms around her and held her.

**Who I am from the start **

**Take me home to my heart **

**Let me go **

**And I will run **

**I will not be silenced**

"My mom and I never had a good relationship" Bella began.

Dean nodded, encouraging Bella to go on.

"When I was little, my parents divorced and I lived with my dad. I visited my mom sometimes too, and when I did… she was always cruel to me" Bella began as she sobbed.

Dean then rubbed Bella's arm and took in the information.

"She always yelled at me, it was always: "Bella you're ugly" "Bella you're an imbecile" "A waste of space" Bella said as she sobbed more.

**All this time spent in vain **

**Wasted years **

**Wasted gain **

**All is lost **

**Hope remains **

**And this war's not over**

Dean took all this information in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. To him, Bella was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen, they always had fun together. There was a saying he remembered his mother saying to him when he was little. The saying was "To every man, there was the perfect woman" To Dean, Bella was his perfect woman.

"Bella look at me" Dean said.

Bella looked up to see Dean' green eyes look into her blue ones.

"You are the most beautiful, smartest, most bad ass girl I ever known, any person would be lucky to know and be friends with you, I know I am" Dean said.

**There's a light **

**There's the sun **

**Taking all the shattered ones **

**To the place we belong **

**And his love will conquer**

Bella smiled.

She never thought Dean would say this to her, to her he was handsome, brave, bad ass and sexy guy she ever met, sure there were a lot of guys that liked her, but know liked her like Dean did.

Dean was her drinking buddy, her best guy friend.

"Thanks Dean" Bella said.

"No problem, Bella" Dean said as he wrapped an arm around her.

**And I've lost who I am **

**And I can't understand **

**Why my heart is so broken **

**Rejecting your love **

**Without love gone wrong **

**Lifeless words **

**Carry on**

Bella sighed.

"I left when my mom disowned me, I'm debating if I should go back to see my family" Bella said.

"Well what do you want to do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, I barely see my family because of my hunting job, and I was really looking forward to see them and then my mom showed up and ruined it for me" Bella said.

"Well if you want, I can stay here with you I mean it's just me, Sam and Vitani are on a hunt" Dean said.

Bella smiled.

"Ok" Bella said

**But I know **

**All I know **

**Is that the ends beginning**

"So are you sure Sam and Vitani are on a 'hunt'? Bella asked and then smirked.

Dean laughed.

"I don't know I just know Sam and Vitani are alone together doing god knows what" Dean said.

Bella laughed.

**Who I am from the start **

**Take me home to my heart **

**Let me go **

**And I will run **

**I will not be silenced**

Dean and Bella sat by the table swapping stories and drinking beers.

"You know I don't have a mother," Dean said.

"You don't?" Bella asked.

"No" Dean asked.

"Mind if I asked what happened?" Bella asked.

"It happened when I was four years old and Sammy was six months old, my mom had put Sammy to bed and that night a demon with yellow eyes came and pinned her to the ceiling and killed her" Dean said as he took a swig of her beer.

"Ugh that must have been horrible, I'm sorry" Bella said.

"That was the start of my hunting career" Dean said.

**All this time spent in vain **

**Wasted years **

**Wasted gain **

**All is lost **

**Hope remains **

**And this war's not over**

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Bella opened the door and she saw her father and her Aunt Michelle standing in the door way.

"Come in" Bella said.

Jacob and Michelle sat on the bed.

"Were very sorry that you're mother disowned you" Michelle said.

"It's ok I'll be fine" Bella said as she smiled at Dean, who smiled back.

"Bella, who is this man?" Jacob asked his daughter while eyeing Dean in a dangerous way.

"Oh Daddy, Aunt Michelle, this is Dean Winchester he's one of my hunting friends.

"Hello" Dean said as he shook Michelle's and Jacob's hands.

"Hi" Michelle said.

"You better take care of my daughter" Jacob said as he shook Dean's hand and he squeezed very tightly.

"So Bella, after you left your mother started fights with other family member so we kicked her out and we were wondering if you would like to come back" Michelle said.

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yes, really we all love you and miss you" Michelle said.

Bella smiled.

"Ok, I'll go" Bella said.

**There's a light **

**There's the sun **

**Taking all the shattered ones **

**To the place we belong **

**And his love will conquer all **

**Yes his love will conquer all**

"Dean can come too if he wants" Jacob said.

"Dean, do you want to?" Bella asked.

"Sure" Dean said.

Later that evening Bella and Dean were sitting outside of the place where the gathering was at around a table with some of Bella's family swapping stories.

Bella was in her same dark maroon dress and Dean was wearing a suit.

All of Bella's family loved Dean, and Dean was easily accepted into the family.

That night Dean dropped Bella off at her motel room.

"Thanks for coming, and helping me out" Bella said.

"Hey, no problem" Dean said.

Bella then pulled Dean in for a hug and he hugged her back.

Bella then got ready for bed. As Bella lay in bed, she thought her mother might never understand her.

But she didn't need her mom, she had all her family and friends to have her back and be there for her when she needed it.

**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding **

**Fall into your sunlight**

A/N And that's a wrap! This is the longest oneshot I've ever written I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and check out my other stories!


End file.
